


You Were The Angel That Fate Couldn’t Kill

by GhostEyeliner



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Dheginsea is also mentioned, F/M, Implied Sephiran/Zelgius - Freeform, Referenced Ike, Sephiran reflects on some of the most important moments in his life, Spoilers for Raidant Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostEyeliner/pseuds/GhostEyeliner
Summary: To live for so long, that must be nothing more then divine cruelty by the Goddess herself.To live for so long, that must be fate playing with your mind and heart, bending them to her whims whenever she chooses.Is that why nothing of virtue, of kindness and love can ever stay in your life?You, the fallen hero of days only spoken of in legends.What a tragic tale you lead.





	You Were The Angel That Fate Couldn’t Kill

_I. loss_

He knew it would happen, sooner or later. No matter if he was by her side or not. Yet, this knowledge did nothing to lessen the pain, to lessen the despair of loss. The fact that she was gone, it was like pure agony upon his heart. News of Altina’s death didn't reach him right away, of course it wouldn’t. Not when he could no longer be by her side, not when she had a second husband that was allowed to stay by her side. Even though he wasn’t in her life anymore, he still loved her dearly and only wanted her to be happy, no matter whose hand in marriage she helded. The delay of the news was excused, to a certain limit. Goldoa was an isolated country without much communication to the outside world. However, Altina was a close friend to the dragon king Dheginsea and thusly her death would be news that he would hear quickly because of their bond. So, for this news to hit Sephiran‘s ears so late is very strange. This is why he theorized that Dheginsea may had stopped the news from reaching him in a attempt to be kind towards him. Yet, this kindness did nothing but deepen his sorrow. He couldn’t guess how long ago Altina had passed. How long had he been blissfully unaware of her death? How long could he have been saying prayers for her resting soul? These questions plagued his mind with dread and pained despair.

But still, she was a beorc, a being with a lifespan that was fleeting. A life that for a laguz… No, a former laguz such as him would see unfold before his eyes while his lifespan continued to stand still in time. He knew that she would fall to the maiden of time while he would continue to live on. This was a fact he knew, but yet it hurt. It hurt far more then if every feather upon his wings were picked out, one by one. The moment he heard the news of his love’s passings, he had to excuse himself from people’s seeing eyes. He didn’t want his weakness to show. Upon being away from everyone, he sobbed, by the Goddess did he cry. His heart was heavy with the weight of sorrow that was determined to ruin him. He didn’t know how much time had passed, the only signs that time had in fact moved was that his eyes were on fire due to the tears that wouldn’t stop following and his throat was torn in half due to the choked sobs that he couldn’t bite back.

He allowed himself to be his weakness, no, he didn’t allow it. He didn’t have a choice, his emotions worked against him. In the eyes of the Goddess, he undoubtedly knew he would be seen as weak, but at that moment, with the memories of the time he spent by her side.

No longer could he find the inner strength to care.

_II. Rain_

Serenes Forest, the home of Heron tribe of laguz. It’s a gorgeous place, the very air itself carried the feelings of calm and peace. Truly, a fitting place for those who couldn’t fight, for those who sang songs that could rejuvenate even the most weary soul. The forest had grown more and more beautiful over the centuries of the Herons residing there and singing their Galdr’s within the forest walls.

It _was_ beautiful, it _was_ a place that any soul could feel young, it _was_ breathtaking, it _was_ alive. No longer did it stand, it was gone, burnt to the ground by the blind fury of the beorc’s that lost their Empress. In this clouded state in judgement, they needed someone to blame. But why? Why place your rage upon the Herons? Those fragile song birds that protected the world from Yune and those who live within Tellius. Without the Herons, no one could sing the Galdr that kept Yune within the medallion. These beorc unintentionally started the fall of the world, of Tellius.

After that massacre of the Herons, those three long days of pain and suffering, of those poor souls being slaughter for nothing more then lies created by the Senate to cover up their own vile ambitions. After the roaring flames took the beautiful forest and made it nothing more than a painful reminder of both the tragedy of the Herons and the disgusting goals of the Senate, it rained. It seemed to pour for hours upon hours once the beorc’s left. The drops of rain seemed to be the pain of the world itself, Tellius itself wept for the loss of the poor song birds. No longer could the world stand the cruelty of those who inhabited it. It wept for the loss for those who could be called the purest souls in the world. Only those of Heron tribe could be considered truly morally superior due to the way they were created by the Goddess design.

Those Herons who carried wings of pure white, white as their souls, only they caused the world to feel sorrow. Someone like him, he who carried the scorched wings of black, the visible sign of his fall from grace. He who could no longer even be considered a laguz, he deserved nothing but joy for his demise.

So why hadn’t the world had the opportunity to rejoice yet? Why does the world continue to keep him here to witness the brutality of those who resided here?

In that moment of reflection, he realized his reason for still breathing the air of life. That was, to guide Tellius to its divine judgement.

_III. Grief_

It wouldn’t be long now, soon Tellius would fall to Ashera’s judgement. This is what he worked so hard towards. Yet, in this moment, he had grief weighing heavily upon his heart. Another man had joined him in this quest for Tellius’s fate to be judged. That man had perished, just mere minutes prior, this he knew. Unlike with Altina, Zelgius’s demise was something that couldn’t be hidden from him. It was something that no one could hide from him, and for that, he was thankful that he wasn’t kept in the dark for once about the death of someone close to him.

He knew this would happen, just like Altina and yet again, it hurt. But why? He knew it would end like this, this was to be the fate of all those who walked the world of Tellius. Deep down, perhaps he wanted to see the man who served him so selflessly live to see the end he helped create. It’s what Zelgius deserved, but even now, fate is a playful mistress who plays with people's hearts until the end of time. Even though he didn’t always want to admit it, he felt a true bond with Zelgius, he cared about the young Branded. He understood the man's fear of being discovered for who he truly is, that’s why he asked Zelgius to join his side. It was… Sympathy for him. Zelgius, a man of true upstanding quality and skill, he was bounded to be in the shadows and pushed aside by both the society that was hateful of him and his self imposed boundaries created due to the society he lived in. He was hated because of something he couldn’t control. No being can control the circumstances of their birth, and to be hated for it, that too was a flaw of the people of Telluis that led to their downfall.

Of course, he couldn’t grief properly, not now. Not when he was faced down by the blade held by the man who ended Zelgius’s life. Perhaps this was the way it was supposed to be, for both of them to fall to the same man, perhaps this to is fate. At last, his end was here. The end he wished for centuries to take him, it finally arrived. He couldn’t help but smile when he knew his death was here, when he was pierced by the blade of the Radiant Hero, the same blade that took the life of Zelgius. Yes, this is what fate had kept in store for him all these years. An end like this, it was beautiful in its own way.

In the haze of blood lose, he remembered the promise he had made that day when he learned of Zelgius’s true origins, that neither one of them would be alone again. And now, he was able to continue to keep that promise. He knew that in moments time, he would see Zelgius again. That was the last comfort he could have, knowing that he only broke their promise for nothing more than a mere hour. A hour is easy to explain, he knew that Zelgius would forgive him for that.

Perhaps, life wasn’t as worthless as he thought. At least, these last years made the centuries of pain and isolation that preceded it more than worthwhile.

And that’s the thought that allowed him to die with a soft, gentle smile upon his face

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 prompts: Loss, rain, and grief 
> 
> So I only found out that Tellius Rare Week is a thing today, so I rushed this out for Day 2 and I can’t wait to write for the upcoming days this week!


End file.
